Gone
by Califorever
Summary: Okay added epiloge i didn't think the story would go in this path ... will have another storie that'll be decent
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters; Piper, Brook, Christina, and Melanie.**

**A/N I know this plot is over used but it is one of my favorites so I decided to bring some of my own ideals into my story on how things will turn out.**

_**Gone**_

_**Chapter 1 Remembering**_

_(Flash back) Christina, Brook, Melanie, and me where all in my room together going other strategies for our next week's hokey tournament. The boys where majorly late which wasn't strange for them. They probably were just held back from practice, yet I didn't even see them there. Detention; no they weren't even noticeably standing out in school. Now that I think about it where they even in school or practice? "Hey Mel, was James, Kendall, Carlos, or Logan even in school today because I think they ditched after third period," I explained._

"_Piper let's be logical right now, they wouldn't ditch with the tournament next Friday just relax they probably got caught up after practice. Yeah, Know? And if they did ditch they would still show up since me and Kendall are co-captains. Now that is a reasonable statement that is making me sound like Brook," Melanie replied._

_After that we made some small talk about are day. A couple hours past and none of them showed. I texted James twice trying not to be a demanding girlfriend, but I still got no response. I know Melanie also tried for Kendall. Brook and Christina didn't even bother due to leaving their phones behind._

_Soon I started to worry could they have died in a car crash? Not likely unless Carlos was driving and then where would they get the car? I looked up from my gaze at the flour trying not to make eye contact with them. "You think something bad happened to them. They may be late a lot but they are never miss out on our Friday night sleepovers, or none the less when our team depends on this hokey planning. Don't we all have a saying on how we always put our friends and dreams first in life? Isn't this our dream besides for James, and even he cares deeply about hokey this is like his childhood dream; fame is his adult dream. Logan too I guess is in the same scenario with hokey and being a doctor, but Kendall and Carlos should be here even if the other too don't come," Brook said shacking as she had to have been thinking about her parents death, and how the boys might be in a similar scenario. I shrugged off her poignant expression if I started to get the sadness in me it might cause wrinkles and I'm already fighting off helmet hair._

_Eventually I got board and turned on Melanie's flat screen t.v. Christina almost instantly grabbed it from my hand and decided to watch her cartoons. Thankfully after the show was over I could watch the local news. Nothing was really happening so far until I realized four of my best friends signed on for a record deal so one of them could peruse his dreams of fame. I wanted to cry because not only would three of my best friends be going but also my boyfriend, but me and Melanie had to put on the strong faces as Christina, and Brook cried. Melanie started tearing up to. I think I would have too if it weren't do to my fashion magazine saying how crying makes you look weak, and when your weak you'll never end up on top. _

_One of the things about me is that I love to end up on top in anything I do. I plan to bring my fashion into the sports world, politics, and the field of science when I get older. I think I want to become a large animal veterinarian who wins Nobel Peace Prizes from inventing animal friendly sports gear I guess legally Blond can really can change your life after watching it. It inspired me to do more in my life like going hokey with my seven best friends that is now three best friends. The point being I decided to do something with my gorgeous looks. So for right now that will be helping my best friends, and forgetting about the other ones no matter how depressed I am._

(present) "C come on let's just face it, it's been a year why would they come home? Let's just enjoy the time we have together, and maybe try something new this year like going math counts, art club, science explorers, student government, and national j. honors society," Brook said as she was trying to get her honey blonde hair out of her emerald green eyes way.

"No Bee, We have hockey and that's enough. If you want to do something different let's go for the cheer team, or the talent show this year. Not some nerd club," Christina mentioned, then continued, " I also couldn't help but whished they came back it's like yesterday they got up and left with out responding, might I mention still not responding, but we haven't really tried the only form of communication we got was when Pipes, sent James her were done text message."

"Okay I'm all for a talent show, but what would we do?" Melanie asked.

"We could sing, I mean we have a couple of songs written. We could dance to; well most of us can… Sorry Brook," I replied evening out the conversation as I secretly thought of James now that C mentioned them. I think Mels got sad to. I took in a deep breath because me, and Melanie both made a promise not to think of our ex-boyfriends ever again.

"It is okay then. We are really doing the talent show? Thank girls, I'll be right back I just have to fill out the online application to enter it and stuff. Oh and then I have to find what song to do and choreograph it. Brook is coming with me too. So, I think I'll see you tomorrow at our lockers first thing. Bye!" Christina said hyperly while her and Bee made there way out the door; Leaving me and Mel.

We sat in silence for a while thinking of the last time we saw both of our guys'. I decided to do what was scorned against breaking a promise, an oath to keep us sain, but it is an anniversary. "You know Kenny was just trying to do the right thing right? He was helping a friend in need for his dream of fame. James he did the one thing he always does that day; he thought of himself. You know he texted me once right after I broke up with him, he wrote 'good because I don't kneed some wanabee girl who thinks she knows fashion clinging on to me every five minuets.' That hurt because it was a complete lie. I know fashion, and I will always be a kinder and more real person than he'll ever be. At least Kendall just left with out saying anything, but yet again he did pick up a new girl within about three weeks. I also heard she hates hockey." I menaced trying to control my sorrow and anger, but somehow I let it all slip. The tears came slowly as I thought about how simple life was then, and how complex it is now, or the fact the guy I loved got out of my life a year ago.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Promise**_

A couple of days went by signifying the end of the winter break. Hockey season had ended with a championship for our team, as usual. The only thing I have been up to is planning the talent show. As the born leader of this group it could get hard or chaotic when handling Piper or Christina, the known schools "pretty girl" or the "hyper kid", and then there is Brook who always is busy in her studies to become some type of lawyer, but what can I say I love them all. I kept walking into the school till I passed the four side by side lockers -that use to be eight- and saw the familiar morning procedure going on; Brook studding for her midterm finals, Christina eating gummy worms, and then my bestie Piper reapplying mascara to her bright blue eyes as all the guys gawked at her. Then their is me who usually tried to make sure we stayed out of trouble, but still have fun.

"Hey Melanie, Brook thinks we should use Amy Whitehouse's song Valerie tonight for the show. Me and You would sing leads and Brook will end while Christina dances. Also I hooked up with someone!" Piper started yelling. While I stood in confusion do to three days ago she was crying over James each night in our shared room, now she going out with some random person.

"That's great Pipes, but who is it?" I asked trying to show some excitement over the preppy redhead's joy.

"Oh it is Tyler Jones' you know the one that's the quarterback." She smiled as she stated. I nodded as I saw the truth in her result and wondered why I didn't think of going out with my ex-boyfriend's enemy, but leave it to Piper to think it threw like that.

"Do you even like him, is it to screw James again, or is it for the popularity?" I asked listing all of her hidden motives. She cocked her head like a golden retriever as she thought.

"All of the above I guess, but who cares anyway. The only reason I use to hate him because the guys hated him, and now I hate the guys, and I hate to hate people," Piper babbled on in tell the bell rang.

We all walked into class as I thought of the talent show that was going to on, so do the others. It was a last minute recurrence that I couldn't help but remember Kendall from. How he left with out a goodbye, how he told me he loved me a couple of days before, how he was a leader just like me except I'm the one with the good heart. As I drifted away with my memories the class ended as did the following till the day ended.

I was being dragged into the auditorium by Christina, who was jumping with glee, about tonight's event. That I might add was about to happen. A few contestants were called up then it was Pipers new guy and about five other members of the varsity football team. Piper and Brook kept pointing them out to me. I think they were trying to set me up, but that was beside the point. A couple groups came up afterwards then it was are turn.

The music started, and Christina started to dance along with Piper as the opening tune started.

(Melanie) l Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water.

And I Think Of All The Things, Of What You're Doing, And in my head I Paint A Picture.

Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your ginger Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.

Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Why Dont You Come On Over, Valerie.

(All)Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie

(Piper) Did You Have To Go To Jail, Put Your House Out Up For Sale, Did You Get A Good Lawyer.

I Hope You Didnt Catch A Tan, I Hope You Find The Right Man, Who'll Fix It For You.

Are You Shopping Anywhere, Change The Color Of Your Hair, And Are You Busy.

Did You Have To Pay That Fine, That You Were Dodging All The Time, Are You Still Dizzy.

Well Since I Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.

Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Oh Why Dont You Come On Over, Valerie.

(All)Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie

(Brook) Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water.

And I Think Of All The Things, What You're Doing, And In My Head I Paint A Picture.

Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.

(All) Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie

(Christina) Why Don't You Come On Over Valerie...

I started to breathe rapidly as the curtains closed, which was soon replaced by a welcoming smile something I've hadn't had in months. I looked around only to see my best friend making out with her Tyler, something I would never think of. I still feel like I'm betraying the guys letting this go on, and James deserved to no even if he could care less about her anymore, so I did the logical thing and snapped a picture of Piper, and Tyler and wrote we've moved on in the text box of the picture. I sent it quickly too, so she wouldn't have a clue. It was my way of doing revenge to that douche bag that sent a horrid message to one of my most caring trustworthy friends in the universe.

After that I did the logical thing and sat down, alongside Brook who was reading, what a shocker. Eventually a lady with dark hair came up to me, named Kelly who told me about the infamous Rocque Records.

"So, do you think you would want to sign with us and all of your friends to?" She asked. Brook who was beside me nodded rapidly and Christina who was now by us already grabbed the paper and place a signature on it. I ran over and told Piper who was some what okay with it all.

In about a couple of minutes we all signed the paper. Piper had called it quits with Tyler. Christina was running in circles yelling "I'm goanna be A Pop-Star!" Then Brook was cleaning her locker. Leaving me to think things threw like telling our parents about this trip.

Brook's aunt rapidly agreed, Pipers' was set do to living with me, Christina's parents were okay once we mentioned how we wouldn't be giving her any type of candy – complete lye- and my mother was elated that we would be leaving tomorrow.

Piper and I walked to my mom's car with all of our belongings from our school. She had been shockingly silent from her usual egotistical, bubbly self. I knew something had to have been wrong for her, but how could it; it was her dream to become someone to despite James, and show him how better off in life she was with out him. She also always talked about leaving do to her memories she had with her mom's abuse she with held from when she was a little five year old.

"Hey Pipes, you okay?" I asked meekly, and comforting.

"I'll be fine just promise me that we won't fall for them again if we ever run into them. Can we also just ignore them and stay out of their paths?" she asked quietly showing me the side of her that not a lot of people see under her always overly joyful, I'm so superior than you attitude. I smiled happily; I would love to never see them again or if I did treat them like crap.

"Of course I got your back, and you got mine, so I totally promise," I replied. Piper let out her pearly white smile to signify that she was back to her care free empowered self.

"Thanks sis!" Piper said, referencing the few times we called each other that even though it was totally true me and her where to people that always had each other if nothing else, even Brook and Christina didn't share this type of friendship with me.

"Welcome as usual sis!" I said right back knowing LA would never change anything between me and my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Shine**_

It was time for the plane ride into LA and I was going through my last minute check off lists; clothes, shoes, hair care products, fashion magazines, swim suites, hockey gear, I-pod, jewelry, laptop, lip-gloss, mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow, pictures, accessories, the life basics of a resident glamorous dyed red head do to changing my hair after the boys left.

Melanie kept yelling at me about reasonable packing, "You know we are going to go shopping when we get there why bring all of this. You just kneed two days worth of clothes not your whole wardrobe, might I add I don't think you kneed all of your clutches or purses. You could always donate them to a charity or something. It would be one thing if we weren't getting a whole new closet full of new clothes, but no we are so I'm thinking your 8 suitcases can be lowered into 2. C and Bee are only taking 1, I'm taking 2 one for my hokey equipment and another for basics. Do you want me to pack for you?"

I shook my head no. I am taking all this stuff, and considering half of its vintage I highly doubt I won't not need it all. I mean where else am I going to find limited edition Juicy Couture crop tops or traditional Jimmy Chooe's flip flops? Nowhere considering I've been looking for along time to find them anyway. Oh well I guess if this is what I want I have to loose it all and start fresh like I'll reinvent my wardrobe and make it ten times better. That sounds good.

"Fine you can just leave the photos n' stuff in their?" Mels smiled and started to jump up and down screaming about how I finally can be normal. The girl I think needed to look at her self though.

After what took Melanie and I two hours to clean out my revised suit case we got in Mrs. Truscott's car (Melanie's mom, and my legal guardian soon to be all of ours). We drove silently along the dirt rode the let threw most of the town. I clung to every memory of it as I knew these were possibly the last looks of this town I may ever have. The last looks of horrible memories of abuse, heartbreak, and betrayal. Having no more tears to shed on the inside, no more need to have to cry on Melanie's shoulder when no one is looking, no more relieving the ongoing nightmares, of my mother. Instead having a new beginning a place where nobody who know your past and make judgments on you for it. A place where people won't give you looks of pity for the loss of your friends; a place where love is waiting, a place where your dream of defying people will come into play.

Before I knew Brook and Christina had piled on into the car and where radiant with similar joy to me and Melanie. Me much like Brook was ready to escape the memories of our parents. While mine was from abuse hers was from death overall we are ready to start anew. The car drove silently for awhile till we reached the airport.

I got out my 2 pink suit cases with blue and red ribbons on them as my friends followed in suite. "I like can't believe we are like leaving today. It's going to be so much fun. Oh and we are even going to be going to school at the hotel how exciting! Maybe there will be a ton of hot guys; I mean come on it is California? I also hope they have Skittles in the vending machines there. I got some this morning and I haven't been able to stop moving since. I also can't wait till the plane because they serve those complimentary snacks and sodas!" Christina said while running around in her usual circle of happiness. Brook just laughed as though she understood her best friend since pre-k.

Eventually we checked in the airport and were passed security waiting for our plane to arrive at gait 3C. "Well to kill time what should we do?" asked Melanie.

"We could go over the polynomial theorem or discuss the third battle of Lexington and Concord?" Brook suggested.

"I could eat more candy!" Christina stated.

"No!" all of us said simultaneously.

"Also a no to Brook I don't want to die of boredom. How about we right a new song?" I suggested.

"Yes!" Brook said, followed by two more. She got out a pen and pencil from her carryon backpack. Okay so we should think of ideas for songs, alright?"

"How about showing someone how we all are going to get on top," Melanie added.

"Something about shining too; I like sunshine," Christina stated.

"Okay how about it being called watch me shine!"

After a couple of minuets we had a song:

_**Ooh.. I'm not**_

_**You average type Of girl**_

_**I'm gonna show the world the strength in me**_

_**That sometimes they can't see**_

_**I'm about to switch my style**_

_**And soon things may get wild**_

_**But I will prove I can conquer anything**_

_**So from my head to toe I'm taking full control**_

_**I'll make it on my own**_

_**This time**_

_**(Better watch me shine)**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Better watch out**_

_**Going for the knockout**_

_**And I won't stop**_

_**Till I'm on top now**_

_**Not gonna give up**_

_**Until I get what's mine**_

_**Better check that I'm about to upset**_

_**And I'm hot now**_

_**So you better step back**_

_**I'm taking over**_

_**So watch me shine**_

_**So Get ready**_

_**Here I come**_

_**Until the job is done**_

_**No time to waste**_

_**There's nothing stopping me**_

_**Oh**_

_**But you don't hear me though**_

_**So now it's time to show**_

_**I'll prove I'm gonna be the best I can be**_

_**So from my head to toe**_

_**My mind body and soul**_

_**I'm taking full control**_

_**This time**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Better watch out**_

_**Going for the knockout**_

_**And I won't stop**_

_**Till I'm on top now**_

_**Not gonna give up**_

_**Until I get what's mine**_

_**Better check that I'm about to upset**_

_**And I'm hot now**_

_**So you better step back**_

_**I'm taking over**_

_**So watch me shine**_

_**BRIDGE:**_

_**Bet you don't think I can take it**_

_**But my mind and body are strong**_

_**Bet you don't think I can make it**_

_**It won't take long**_

_**Bet you don't think I can take it**_

_**But my mind and body are strong**_

_**Bet you don't think I can make it**_

_**It won't take long**_

_**Now watch me shine...**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Better watch out**_

_**Going for the knockout**_

_**And I won't stop**_

_**Till I'm on top now**_

_**Not gonna give up**_

_**Until I get what's mine**_

_**Better check that I'm about to upset**_

_**And I'm hot now**_

_**So you better step back**_

_**I'm taking over**_

_**So watch me shine**_

_**Now watch me shine...**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Better watch out**_

_**Going for the knockout**_

_**And I won't stop**_

_**Till I'm on top now**_

_**Not gonna give up**_

_**Until I get what's mine**_

_**(Until I get what's mine...)**_

_**Better check that I'm about to upset**_

_**And I'm hot now**_

_**So you better step back**_

_**I'm taking over**_

_**So watch me shine**_

_**Watch me...**_

_**Watch me Shine**_

_**Watch Me**_

"I believe it is perfect!" Brook said.

"Agreed," Melanie stated

"Agreed," Christina replied

"Same," I said trying to be original. Soon we sat in complete silence until we found out we could board the plane. I felt as though I was jumping for joy! Though that emotion was soon to be taken over with worry but for now I was just relaxing like how I would once I got to the palm woods.

The plane took off and I made small talk with Christina who was as hyper as she could get. It was mainly her telling me about the pool and what not. I was okay with that until she asked me if it was okay if she and the boys still talked. I told her it was fine but I wasn't talking to them and she couldn't ever really get me to associate with them. She got a little mad, but that was Christina she was like the loveable puppy that couldn't ever hold a grudge if it were to save her life the Latino even had those puppy brown eyes that guilt trapped you into her will. We got back into talking about California and how different things will be. I told her about the ice rink I had found down the street from the hotel and the nearby supermarket where she can go crazy in.

Eventually the plane ended and the four of us ran off the air ramp while Mrs. Truscott followed behind us. We got in a taxi that took us to the Palm Woods Hotel.

James' Pov

_Yesterday:_

_It was a normal day at the Palm Woods for me. Laying out on a lawn chair putting sun tan lotion on my girlfriend Rachel. It only became not moral when I had Kendall running to find my and saying he was sorry. That got me thinking what he would be sorry for I had my lucky comb right here. I had a recording deal, I am still in LA. Then he says he needs to speak to me alone. I nod and get up from my chair and tell Rachel I'll be back._

"_A, James I really don't know how to put this to you, but you ex-girlfriend Is making our enemy Tyler," Kendall said as he handed the phone over to me. At first I just saw some redhead with sky blue eyes and hinted freckles making out with a douche. However the closer I looked at her face the more and more it reminded me of Piper, until I realized it was Piper. _

_Piper the only girl I ever loved. The only girl I ever truly regret leaving. Piper the only girl I'll ever truly care for, but she is also the only girl I've hurt the most even though she broke up with me, even though we both know I called it off with her by leaving she just clarified even more._

_I looked at the picture more trying to find a way around it; hint off non existing doubt. I felt my heart being split by knives and long forgotten motions resurfacing along with the ones of hurt and betrayal as the picture tormented my mine._

"_How?" was all I could say? Kendall thought it threw for a minute and then paused from his thinking face._

"_Maybe revenge but we shouldn't care all of us have clearly moved on she just had to show it because the magazines never show pictures of her. What I want to know is why Melanie sent the picture to me and not to you? Overall I think you should just look over her like she's out of the picture, and go enjoy yourself with Rachel before she gets' mad at you again. Anyway I got to go Jo is waiting for our picnic in the park."_

_So for the rest of the day I went of it live in a façade as I trembled with all of our memories as they refurbished in my mind. I kept telling myself she was the past and Rachel was the future but I could never hold on to what I said._

Present:

I was running down the elevator with Logan and Kendall to try and stop Carlos from doing something stupid; probably he was going to try sling-shoting himself into the pool in a shopping cart. Suddenly we all stopped dead in are tracks as well saw the backs of what looked like 4 goddess.

There were two standing still as they scoped the place out and then there were two who were getting all the luggage and stuff with their room key. The first one was slightly smaller than the rest she had dark black hair and brown eyes that complemented her Latina skin she was wearing a coffee colored tube dress. The next girl had honeycomb blonde hair and evergreen eyes that followed her naturally pale skin she had on a pair off yellow striped tank top with white shorts. She was then followed by another blonde except she had bright blue eyes and brown highlights that clash with her ripped up jeans and light blue hockey t-shirt. After her came an attractive girl with curled red hair freckles, and electric blue eyes. The last girl was wearing a red tube top that stopped above her belly button and short shorts revealing her toned legs that met up with her black ankle boots. I kept staring at her. Eventually she and the second blonde scoffed and walked off yelling to the two other girls that they lived in 3j.

Kendall turned to me as if to say I'll introduce us. "Hi I'm Ken," Kendall started to say as he was cut off by the blonde with green eyes. "Wow Kendall I though you guys should know who we are but I'll refresh your memories I'm Brook and this is Christina!" she said. Carlos and Logan looked shocked beyond belief but ran up to give our former best friends a hug that Kendall and I soon joined in.

Eventually Logie decided to break the silence form us all, "So what are you two doing here?"

Naturally Brook responded due to those to being the logical ones, "Well if you must know Piper and Melanie landed us all a record deal if Gustavo. However even though we are okay with ya guys I wouldn't even try talking to Melanie or Piper. Especially Piper she like hates your guy's guts right now. Even though she's okay with us still being your friends but you know how she can be? Anyway you wanna go over by the lounge chairs and we can catch up more?" Logan responded for us. I still can't believe the hottest girl in this town is my ex-girlfriend. She looks like she walked of the runway, and those short shorts could make anyone fall in love with her. Her hair also amazingly fits her completion better than her natural tones of blonde she use to have.

"James, James; why don't ya tell us about Rachel and what not we've already learned about Camille, Jo, and Stephanie. Oh and how did you two even date them they sound awful," she mentioned to Logan and Carlos who looked the other way. IT seemed as though those two still had crushes on their old friends, and I really couldn't blame them. "Anyway back to my point I want to know about Jo and Rachel come on we need to see who is dating the famous Kendall and James; now!" Christina blabbered on and on like she usually did when she was about to crash from all of the sugar her body had consumed.

"Well Rachel's my girlfriend you guys can meat her tonight at the fire. We do these sing a longs a lot well there like nightly and everyone comes. It's right by the pool in stuff so we could all hang out after. Cool?" I asked trying to forget about my ex and how hot she is, and how she hates me for the matter. I could see Kendall sharing the same feeling as well.

Carlos and Logan talked with Christina and Brook a little more until it came time for them to go, Carlos not wanting Christina to leave invited her and Brook over to dinner; what a joy now I could here about Piper much more! The girls left to go change into what they where wearing for the campfire. Leaving me with my boys once more.

"Dude I think I still like Melanie, but then I have Jo, but Melanie is Melanie she's my first love that has got to count for something?" Kendall stated.

"I agree I mean I have Rachel now but then there is Piper who is just amazingly hot, and sexy I mean I don't think I've seen a girl look as good as her. I can't fathom why I left her. I just think we should be friends with them first, and dress good to impress them tonight maybe they'll talk to us," I said.

"Agreed!" Kendall stated as we waked into apartment 2j. Logan was already explaining to Mrs. Knight what had recently happened. He told her about Christina and Brook, and dinner. However he did leave out the Pipes and Mels section off our previous discussion.

Eventually the girls came and we started having dinner. Carlos and Christina shoved about 5 to 6 corndogs in their mouths while Brook and Logan just laughed and talked about something my brain couldn't comprehend. Then Mrs. Knight just had to ask who they were staying with, "Oh we are staying with Mrs. Truscott, right next door actually." Brook said. Then a silence hit the room that none of us ventured into breaking for awhile.

"Well why didn't the other girls come over it could be like old times for you guys?" Momma Knight asked. Kendall and I shared an awkward glance as if to say the girls really hate us.

"Umm they kind aren't the biggest fans of Kendall and James right now. There still mad about them leaving me and C really don't care we got you guys back now," Brook logically informed Kendall's mother. She shrugged and then mentioned something about how it figures, and how nice it was to see the other two.

The rest of dinner continued until it was time for our annual campfire. Kendall and I left to go pick up our girlfriends from apartment 4k.

Brook's Pov

We were only checking into the hotel or are new home. Christina and Brook were sharing a room so we dumped their stuff in their room. Piper and I were sharing a room as we normally have since she was six after all the custody battles and what not. We were sisters and nobody would change that. I couldn't help but notice her silence since we've gotten in the room and were told bout the fire jam thing that goes on.

"Hey we promised to forget about them. Right, anyway just find a new hot guy with washboard abs like Tyler make the other jealous. This is California sweetie I'm pretty sure you can find another guy that is amazing like they use to. That is what I'm going to do with Kendall. Sound good? Oh and put on some type of bikini like me we'll have every guy after us," I ensured to Pipes.

"Okay that's good I think I'll go for my new cherry red and bright blue one that I found in my closet from the company. How about you go with the pink and baby blue one from yours! Oh and this will be so much fun. You are right this is California so it instantly means hot guys, ya know!" Piper said in an instant mood change but that was her talking about boys and clothes made the pretty girl perk up, and in a sense it did the same for me too.

By the time the night came I had put on my two piece and added a little bit of pink bangles to go with it on my right arm, and my four friendship anklet's on the opposing leg. Piper followed in suit except she blue bangles on her. We turned to each other and smiled then looked away as we applied lip gloss on for a shiny look according to Piper.

As we made are way down the stair cases do to Piper complaining about keeping her self in shape we finally got there, and we had every eye on us. We instantly locked arms and made it to the front of the seats. While everyone's mouth hung open in shock and want.

**Please Review I'm not sure how the story is going or if I should continue so advice is appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review I'm not sure how the story is going or if I should continue so advice is appreciated.**

Sorry last Pov was Melanie's I wrote Brook so I'm sorry for the confusion 3 and sorry if some of the characters are oc.

**Chapter 4 Spotlight**

Melanie's' Pov

I kept walking with the spotlight on me it was good for a change. Usually it is Christina who absorbs the attention with everyone does to her outrageous dare or pranks, while Piper and I sit back. However the light was shining my way. I kept my eye out for hot guys like I was advised to. I also avoided any member of BTR, especially any eye contact I was given by Kendall.

Eventually I let my eyes fall on a very striking blonde. He looked strangely familiar, yet everyone in this town does probably from all of the shows, and recorders we have here. Best of all was that he had another friend here so me and Pipes could date best friends or friends. It seemed she had the same idea so she nudged me and called the second one with what she would acquire as a hot guy with abs and surfer hair. I smiled back at her and gave her a nod as we approached the two guys thinking about how easy they'll be to get, and how perfect they would be for our agreement.

Soon enough I heard my over enthusiastic friend talking, "Hey my names Piper, and this is Melanie. We just moved here from Minnesota to start recording and we thought you guy's were good people to be acquainted to considering you two look like you own this place, and I for sure like being on top if ya know what I mean?"

The second guy replied back, "Well I'm Troy and this is Jett. We are actors for the new reality show, New Town High and we can show you around if you two want?" Piper smiled realizing that the guy had fallen for her plan. She twirled a stranded of her hair and started talking again, "That sounds perfect."

"So you guys like it here?" I asked trying to get myself involved with the conversation. Jett gave a pearly white smile before speaking.

"Ya we like it here and I think this town got ten times better having some pretty girls arrive. Don't ya think so, Troy?"

"Of course… Hey why don't you girls go out with us for a coffee or smoothie tomorrow, and we could officially show you around cuss there isn't much to see in the dark; campfires and a sing along can get a little boring that way?"

"What do ya think Mels because I for one think it's perfect having to hawt guys give me a tour of beautiful LA one can't get much luckier can she?" Piper said flirtingly.

"Piper of course I couldn't turn this down. How about we meet you guy at 10 by the smoothie ciaos for our tour. Oh and Piper we gotta go unpack see ya guys soon!" I replied waving what Piper would call a homecoming queen wave. As we were leaving we saw the boys turned to us and it didn't go unnoticed by Pipes. So, she being her had to turn right back around to the new boys.

"Oh one more thing Troy," Piper whispered yelled so everyone could here her right before she leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss that earned her some wolf whistles from onlookers. It was then returned by his lips and they kept going back and forth until it turned into a heat make out session. Then Piper finally pulled away and said bye while winking at her new friend Troy.

I felt like maybe running up and doing the same with Jett, but I'm not that kind of girl. Where as my beloved bestie is. We started walking back into our apartment with all eyes on us again. I guess you could make an impression pretty fast in this town I just hope Piper made an okay one tonight, but even if she didn't I'd still be by her side; I guess the same could go for me too.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: sorry I just lost interest in this storey and wasn't getting a lot of reviews so I guess I just wanted to end it, and thanks for everyone who did take interest in it.

Chapter 5 LAST CHAPTER: Better

Piper:

It was a beautiful day at the palm woods hotel. I looked out the window of Mels' and mine shared room. I sighed as I saw the pool and all the famous drama it gave to me the first few months I was here. Then it also brought back memories of how I finally gave into what my heart wanted after 3 months of pain, yet in the end I won right… I did get James. Yup I was dating James Freaken Diamond! So, far we were Hollywood's hottest couple. We were almost like a dream but that had to be saved for Kendall and Melanie. Since we had the hottest couple, the dream couple, we also had to have the daring/stunt type of one Carlos finally got the nerve to ask Christina. Unfortunate for us we are all still trying to get Brook and Logie together cus both of them don't have the high winner relationship confidence me and James have.

The alarm clock started to ring waking everyone up except me due to I was already up. I started to make myself coffee and let everyone else manage for themselves. We had about 30 more minutes until we had to be in the studio singing a duet with our boys, and somehow I couldn't help but think their was no better place I could rather be in my life. Somehow I knew my life would always have its wavy rollercoaster but with the life, place, home, friends, and boyfriend I have it has to keep getting better.


End file.
